Light fixtures are used for mounting lights onto ceilings. Fluorescent light fixtures are a popular choice in lighting since they provide a high luminosity with a high efficiency. In the case of fluorescent lighting, a decorative trim is often mounted to the light fixture. The decorative trim serves to hide the unattractive fluorescent light fixture and to soften the fluorescent light which tends to be bright.
A trim can make it difficult and time consuming to change a light bulb in the fixture. For example, a user may be required to loosen the trim with a screwdriver. Also, if clips are attached to the light fixture, the user may find it difficult to release the trim from the fixture without a fair amount of effort and potential damage to the trim.